


Captains Log's

by LeftBlank



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, He's still gonna be a little rude tho, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Ridley develops a soft spot later, Space Pirates, romantic slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: The experiences and happenings of an average ship cadet and his developing relationship with the giant Space-Lizard known as Ridley.
Relationships: Ridley (Metroid)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ridley is kinda like, a really bad person, and basically irredeemable, but what if he had a boyfriend and wasn't *as* bad? 
> 
> That's kinda what I'm going for here. Also, if you think it's weird that Ridley can talk in this story, he's talked before in the Metroid manga, so I took it from there. Enjoy.

_**Day 2** _

It happened again. The great Space Pirate general, Ridley had been defeated in combat. By what, who, or how, were never really discussed. It always seemed to put him in a bad mood whenever someone who knew what happened brought it up. I personally never really cared for the specifics of his defeat. If the captain didn't want to talk about it, It was none of my business. 

"Arghh… What's taking him so long?" 

"Pshh, don't expect any kind of consistency or professionalism from Ridley. He does whatever the hell he wants most of the time." 

I rolled my eyes at the words and grunts in the crowd. Sure, Ridley may be a bit more abrasive than some of the other Space Pirate general's, but he still gets the job done regardless. It's not like being less aggressive is gonna do any of us any favors anyway, we're pirates. 

The chatter among the crowd began to get louder as more and more pirates began talking. They were mostly complaints about Ridley. I knew better than to go against the crowd though, so I stayed silent. It's not like they were going to be doing any of this mockery when he finally got here. 

A few more moments passed, with me and the rest of the crew just waiting. The blather coming from each of the grunts mouths was slowly getting more and more reckless with each moment. 

But of course, all of that stopped with an impressive quickness once everyone heard the many louder than usual footsteps make their way towards us. They proceeded to get heavier until eventually, he was here. 

I tried my best to remain as stern faced as possible, and hide whatever small smile attempted to worm its way onto my lips. His presence alone demanded respect. Respect I was all too willing to give.

Ridley stood at a towering twelve feet tall. Much larger than any of the other grunts, and certainly much larger than me, seeing as how I was one of the very few humans on the ship. 

He regarded us all with a cold glare from his bright, amber colored eyes. Whose glow was only amplified by the deep purple color of his… Skin? Scales? I didn't know. But oh, what I wouldn't give to find out. 

I always held a great admiration for Pirate General Ridley. His style of doing things always struck me as being flat out better than most of the other generals. Where they would sometimes take their time to complete a task, Ridley would just go in there and do it. Sometimes by himself if he had to. And he had the skills, and strength to get away with it.

Most of the time. 

But who cared if he failed? He was right back into the action in about a week. A week that seemed to get longer for me every time. But that didn't matter right now, and it wouldn't again for a while. 

Ridley was here now, and we all waited with bated breath for our first order of command. 

Once again, Ridley gave his new crew a judging look, before lazily raising his clawed hand, and throwing a dismissive wave. 

"You all know what you need to do. Stop standing around and get to your post." He sneered, walking away from us. 

"I’ll be in my cabin. Don't wake me unless it's something important. And even then; don't wake me." 

And with that, everyone got into their posts and began doing what they were assigned to do on the ship. It just so happened that my station was placed right next to the hallway that leads to the cabins. And thus, Ridley ended up walking right past me. 

He looked down at me, and I could feel it. I tried not to, but I looked up at him and made eye contact. It was short, but it was long enough for me to know he was glaring at me. 

It wasn't a mean glare though, which I was both happy and intrigued about. It seemed to be more of an inquisitive glare. Like he had seen something strange and tried to make sense of it.

He did end up going to his cabin though, and the ship flew smoothly while he rested. No problems at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I gave another fictional non-human dude a made-up boyfriend. So what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**End of Week 2** _

It's been a couple days since Ridley took control as the captain of the ship. Things have been going smoothly ever since. And how could they not? Everytime Ridley woke up, the entire crew would begin working with newfound vigor. It was honestly jarring how some of them would go from slacking off, to being completely engrossed in their work in the span of a minute. 

And it was all because of Ridley. It was almost comical. Most would rather take the risk of crashing the ship, or having something go wrong because they were loafing around then deal with being on Ridley's bad side. 

I thought about it for a bit as I walked through the hallway, but I don't think I've ever seen Ridley really mad at anyone on the ship. Annoyed sometimes, sure, but not outright mad. Although, given what he does to people when it's just what he's told to do, I understand why people would be wary of finding out. The thought of watching him really go all out on somebody was interesting though. 

As I was nearing my room, I spotted a shadow slowly crawling up the wall. Judging from its initial size, I had assumed it was just someone getting up for their shift, since mine and many others were ending. But as the person approached the corner, the shadow got larger, and it's shape more distinct, until I finally knew exactly who I was about to bump into. 

It was Ridley. 

He turned the corner first, his imposing figure immediately making by heart pound, making me slightly nervous. 

I didn't want to act too friendly with him, since he probably wouldn't recuperate the feeling, but I also didn't want to act like I didn't care for his position and who he was, since I very much did. 

I ended up deciding on a nod with a word of acknowledgement. We passed, and that's exactly what I did. I dipped my head a bit, and shot a quick glance before I addressed him. 

"General." I spoke. Quick and basic.

I thought it was good. The perfect compromise where I could talk to a person I admire, while also understanding his position. I could feel content with it before walking to my room again.

Or not.

"Hold on." Ridley responds. And before I knew it, he put his hand on my shoulder, turning me around and beginning to stare at me with his now crossed arms. He looked as if he was analyzing me, and it was hard to act normal under such a stare. 

I could tell I was fidgeting, but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to ask him if I did something wrong, or if he needed something from me, but nothing came out. So I just waited for him to finish whatever he was doing, and hoped it wasn't anything bad. Oh god, I hoped it wasn't anything bad…

He then stepped a bit closer. His arms were still crossed, but his eyes at least weren't looking at me all over anymore. 

"You look familiar." He says, immediately. "Why?" 

I gulped.

"Well… Captain. I… I've been working under you for a while now. It's just been in a different ship with a different crew. Maybe that's the reason?" I answered. 

He stood there, contemplating my response for a moment. While waiting for him to speak, I couldn't help but notice the slow, hypnotic sway of his tail while he was thinking. I also couldn't help but notice the huge, arrowhead shaped blade on the end of it. It looked dangerous, but with the way Ridley looks, it'd be stranger if it wasn't there, honestly.

Finally, he spoke up. 

"If that's the case, why are you the only one? No one else on this ship looks the same to me. Just you." 

"Well, that's because I actually ask if I can be a part of your crew whenever they start drafting space pirates for when you come back. It usually takes a while, so I have no issues getting in."

He steps closer to me, narrowing his eyes a bit. 

"And why would you willingly ask to be a part of my crew? I assume you know my reputation." He asks, his voice now lower, and carrying a hint of suspicion in it that wasn't there before. 

I didn't skip a beat when answering. 

"Because I respect you, and I like the way you do things." 

His eyes widen just a bit, before he moves back and snorts.

"Is that so?" He says, his mouth now revealing the smallest sign of a smirk. "And what is it about how I do things that you like so much?" 

"You're to the point, and you don't mind taking matters into your own hands when you need to. The other generals usually just make the crew do everything, unless it's something actually important." I reply. And I found that I was much more calm now than I first ran into him. Ridley surprisingly made very little threats on a one-on-one conversation, as opposed to when he talks to the entire crew. 

"Don't think I'm doing any of you any favors. It's do my work on my own because I enjoy it. Letting you lot lounge around while I work is just a side effect, if anything." 

I nod. "Yes, Captain. Of course." I let out a small yawn as I looked back at Ridley's towering form. I didn't mean to, but I was so tired it slipped out. 

"Tired?" He remarks, his smirk growing a bit wider. "Well, I guess I should let you sleep then. I know how sluggish you humans get without it. Wouldn't want you falling behind on your work tomorrow." 

Before I could defend myself, he had already turned around and walked away. I did the same. Going into my cabin and getting ready for bed. 

I thought about Ridley's last comment as I stayed awake, staring at my grey ceiling. Although he did insult my human weakness in needing sleep more than most races, there was also the fact that he told me to go to sleep after I yawned. It was… Nice?

I shook my head. I was probably thinking too deep into it. 

Shrugging off the thought, I turned to my side, falling asleep shortly after. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 Month** _

Work has never been harder. 

And the thing is, I've been doing the exact same things I've been doing since I got here. The difference now, is that sometimes a giant space lizard will begin staring at me. 

At first, I just tried to ignore it, and just work as normal.

His gaze would trip me up more often than not. It's not like I was falling over or anything too serious, but the occasional fumble definitely happened often when I felt his eyes on me. 

The worst part about the whole thing was that I couldn't even tell what the stare's meant. Whether he was mad at me, disappointed, or interested, I had no idea. They were longer than the usual looks he would give other members of the crew, too. 

But even with all of that, there was some part of me that relished it. Having so much of Ridley's attention on me made me feel… Excited. Ridley was so strong, so intimidating, even more so when he would wear that coat that all the Space Generals would wear. Due to his build, the coat looked large on him, but it still showed his importance all the same. His gaze being fixated on me began to feel like something more personal.

I couldn't really decide if I liked it or not though, since all of this was mostly just me letting my imagination run wild. It really could just me him being angry with me for something I did. 

Regardless of what the looks meant, I still had to work. And unless Ridley himself was gonna talk to me about it, I couldn't do anything but speculate. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead!

_**Start of Week 5** _

Overtime, the stray looks became long glances, and those developed into short conversations. They weren't anything too in depth or anything, not even close. They were usually just a check in of some sort. He'd ask me if everything was up to code, I'd tell him yes, and that would usually be it. Although he's recently begun asking me other questions. Like what I think about the ship, and maybe even my thoughts on our last task. 

I knew it was silly, but I really liked what was happening between me and Ridley. I'd all but accepted my relationship with him was gonna be nothing more than me admiring him afar and him not paying attention to me. I mean, that's usually how it goes. But now… Now I'm actually having conversations with him! Well, maybe 'conversation' is a bit of a stretch, but we're definitely talking, and that's at least a start. 

A very rare smile from the corner of my lips formed as I peeled off my shirt and tossed it into my cabinet. For once, everything was going well for me. 

At least, they were. Not even a minute after I smiled, I heard footsteps approaching the room. They got louder. Loud enough to a point where I knew exactly who was coming, and before I could even turn around to check if I was right. He was already here. 

Ridley. Of course. 

My breath hitched and I immediately covered my bare chest with my arms. 

"Ridley?" I spoke, attempting to keep my voice calm and steady. "What are you doing here?" 

"Changing. Same as you." He replied without skipping a beat.

I nodded. "Oh… But, don't you usually change in your cabin?"

He just shrugged. "This room was closer."

"Ahh… Okay then." I said, returning to my own devices and continuing on getting changed. 

Shit. This was bad. 

It's not like I felt uncomfortable changing around other people. No way, I did that all the time. But the fact that it was Ridley absolutely changed a few things. For one, there was my respect for him. I didn't wanna stand naked next to someone I admired! It would just be weird! 

And second, there was of course the little detail of me kinda being a bit attracted to him. Okay, maybe it was a lot. But damn it, I just couldn't help it. Ridley was so… Unique. It was hard to explain, but even by alien standards, Ridley was quite the man to look at. He had this Hunter-like look to him, like he could kill you in a second without even thinking about it, yet he always seemed so calm everywhere that wasn't a battlefield.

A little aggressive, yes, but still relatively calm by space pirate standards. Then there was his actual build. And… All I have to say is that I never once got tired of watching him work. His slender shape held so much power in it, it was amazing. I always knew I had strange tastes, but something about Ridley flipped every switch I had, And he was the only one like him there was. 

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly when something more interesting immediately caught my attention. Ridley was taking his coat off. 

Now, I knew staring was wrong, and I knew he would probably get mad if he caught me. But I also knew that I had a ridiculous crush on him, and the thought of getting to see a little more of him sent a jolt of arousal through my body. So I looked, and began to stealthily rake my eyes over his imposing stature. 

That's when his eyes met mine. 

Fuck. 

I instantly jerked my head down to the floor. Too embarrassed to even look at him now that I'd been caught gawking at him some horny teenager. And just when I had finally started to begin building some type of friendship with him too. Damnit, this was all bad. 

I cursed under my breath as I resumed changing. I did faster than I usually did in an attempt to get out as quickly as possible and forget what just happened. My heart was beating out of my chest at this point, but it only got faster when I heard Ridley move closer to me. 

I mentally prepared myself for the ire of the space lizard. Prepared myself for an outrage so loud half the ship would hear it. But it never came. 

Instead, he just stood next to me, lowered his head towards my ear and spoke. 

"If you see something you like, speak up." 

I turned around, still too nervous and now too confused to speak calmly. 

"W-What?" 

He smirked. "You were staring. If you see something that piques your interest, speak up." 

I could feel the heat rise to my face when he finished speaking, looking at me slyly with his bright orange eyes. I knew what he was getting at with his last comment, but I just couldn't believe it. I had to make sure. 

"What do you mean by "speak up", exactly?" I asked, hoping I wasn't playing too dumb in the process. 

Ridley then sighed, and began looking at me directly, his face now a bit more serious than it was before. "Listen, I don’t do the whole flirting thing, so I'll get straight to the point." I waited eagerly for his next words, even though I could very clearly predict what he was going to say, hearing them from Ridley himself would be completely different. 

"You." He continued, pointing one of his clawed digits at me. "Have a particular fascination with me, I’ve noticed. And I have a feeling it goes a little further than just respect." 

I gulped, barely moving as I craned my neck to look him in the eyes. I knew Ridley was taller than me, but when he stood right up to me I became much more aware of the difference in size. I should be scared, but truthfully the variance in size only excited me. 

"Lucky for you, your human features don't bother me as much as they do on others of your species, so I have a proposition for you; You come to my room, and I'll let you indulge in your little curiosity for a bit. Sound good to you?" 

I was speechless. The dream I've tried so hard to push out of my head was happening right in front of me. I just nodded. 

Ridley's smirk widened just enough so that he was showing a bit of teeth from the sides of his beak-like mouth. He leaned in until I could feel his warm breath on my neck. 

"I'll be in my room then.” He replied. “Don't follow me. Instead, wait a bit in your room until you're sure no one will see you coming. I don't want anyone on the ship spreading rumors on what we're doing together, understand?" 

I nodded once more. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good." He said, beginning to walk away before glancing back one last time. "And don't make me wait, I might not be in the mood if you take too long." 

And with that, he was gone. Leaving me alone, still trying to digest what had just happened. 

I went back to my room after getting changed, and waited for a good moment to bolt towards Ridley's room. The only time anyone ever comes down these halls is when they're either ending, or starting their work, so it only took about an hour before I found my chance.

As soon as I got to his door, I knocked to let him know I was there. He opened the door shortly after, gesturing for me to come in while he looked around to make sure nobody was around. 

Confirming there was no one there, he closed the door and began slowly walking towards me.

"We both know why you’re here." He spoke. His sly, predatory grin appearing on his face once more. "Let's just skip the foreplay." 

His large hands were on my waist before I knew it, and I could feel the excitement in my pants grow as I heard him nearly growl his next words at me. 

"Clothes. Off". 

His tone was demanding, and impossible not to follow. I proceeded to undress myself, taking off every inch of clothing as fast as I could, leaving myself buck-naked in the presence of, in my opinion, the most attractive man on the ship. I was a bit nervous, to say the least. 

His bright eyes looked me over slowly, judging my build and physique curiously before crossing his arms. 

"Eh, not bad for a human, I guess." He remarked, uncrossing his arms and slowly bringing one hand down towards my growing shaft. I had to force myself not to flinch as I saw his sharp claws approached my most sensitive appendage. 

"And judging by this little thing it seems like you're very eager to start. Don't worry, we’ll get going in a bit, but why don't we compare ourselves a little first?" 

"Uh… S-Sure." I replied, nervously. Then, as he was still staring at me with those intense eyes, he got undressed and pressed forward.

I was so lost in his stare, I honestly got caught a little off guard when Ridley's dick nearly slapped me in the face. At his huge twelve-foot frame, he was tall enough to the point where it was just below eye-level with me. It was my first time ever looking at Ridley's shaft in something other than my own dreams, and man, it did not disappoint. 

Ridley was huge. 

But I mean, that part didn't really surprise me. It was obviously impossible for me to know, but something just told me Ridley would be packing a monster. Now everything else? That was more unexpected. 

It had a pale-pink hue to it, and the resemblance to my own human part was almost nonexistent, not including the basic shape. It had small bumps scattered along the entire length, and it's tip was more pointed than a human's would be. Despite that, it was still incredibly thick at the base. Enough that I really could only see myself taking half of it before it would start getting painful. 

I was, literally, slapped out of my train of thought as Ridley grabbed his own cock and lightly hit my cheek with it. I craned my neck and looked at him once again. His smug smile seemed to get more and more attractive every time I saw it.

"I'm flattered you're so impressed, but we both know I didn't invite you here for a peak." He said, flopping his dick once more before speaking again. "Now, do you think you can take this?" 

I nodded. I was gonna speak too, but I was interrupted.

"Good. Open up then." 

I followed his commands, and opened my mouth, eager to finally play out one of my fantasies in real time. 

I heard one last satisfied hum from the Pirate Captain before he finally pushed forward, pressing his tip into my mouth, slowly. Seemingly testing me out, seeing how much I could fit in at once. 

He didn't taste as different as he looked, admittedly. Maybe a little more bitter than what I was used to, but nothing that was too strong for me to handle given how much I wanted this. 

I could feel one of Ridley's claws gently pushing at the back of my head, goading me into taking his length deeper, bit by bit. 

"Mmm…" He groaned out, his tongue beginning to hang loosely off the corners of his now opened mouth, clearly satisfied with my actions. 

Knowing that, I felt emboldened. I pushed forward just a bit deeper until I could feel the tip of his length against the back of my throat. The rest of him was a bit too girthy to fit in my mouth, so I stopped there. But the sudden increase in speed did reward me with another groan from my large partner. 

"Mmm… Not bad… You have quite the talented mouth on you." He rapsed, letting out a few strained, heavy breaths from his mouth. 

My next immediate thought was to suck him off the regular way, but I knew that wouldn't really be the best way to go about things. So I did what I thought would be the best for someone of his size, and began dragging my tongue along his shaft instead. 

The bitter taste of Ridley's cock was slowly transforming from something I could tolerate, to something I genuinely liked. An acquired taste, I guess you could say. 

I continued on like that for a bit, before being pushed away at my forehead by one of Ridley's long fingers. My disappointment must've been visible, considering the amused look Ridley was giving me. 

"Don't worry, you won't be frowning for much longer." He whispers into my ear, and even though his voice is so low, it still carries that commanding tone to it that shakes me to my core. 

He points to his large, plain bed. "Get on." He orders, and I follow without a second thought. 

"So… How do you want me?" 

I watch as he puts his hands on his hips and looks at me, thinking. Now that I had a better full view on Ridley's body by being a bit farther away, I could fully appreciate his strangely alluring form. 

He pushed all my buttons: his large manhood juxtaposed greatly with his lithe, yet strong shape. Just like everything about him, it was so strange, so alien, yet worked perfectly together. 

"On your front. Bent over." He orders, and I obediently follow, getting into position. I try to keep my form and remain calm as I feel the mattress sink from his weight when he clambers onto the bed with me, after seemingly grabbing something from a cabinet, I don't know, I didn't see. 

He closes the distance between us quickly, and I can feel his throbbing shaft poke it's-still large-tip at my entrance. To say I'm a bit scared is an understatement. 

That's when I feel one of his large, clawed hands rest on my back as he brings his head over to me. "Just be still, and don't do anything. I'm not gonna break you... Not yet, anyway." He says, whispering into my ear. 

It's basically a threat, with just the slightest hint of an actual empathy in it, but it still reassures me that I'm not gonna end up barely walking out of here. 

He squeezes the bottle of lube that I assume he got earlier from his cabinet, and lets a few drops fall onto his other hand. I can't help but shift a bit when I feel a cool finger slowly inch it's way inside me, stretching me out bit by bit. It feels good, mostly because I know that it's Ridley's fingers that are doing it. The slight pain at first doesn't matter because it's Ridley. 

I can hear him snicker above me. "Looks like it’s gonna be a tight fit. Probably won't be able to get the full thing inside of you tonight." He says, but he doesn't sound disappointed. I am though, at least a little, even if I know it's better to play it safe considering how much bigger he is than me. 

He inches closer. "Try not to scream." He says bluntly, before finally pushing forward and inserting his impressive alien member inside me. 

I yelp at first, because it hurts, but almost instantly after I'm trying not to moan my lungs out because he feels so good. The bumps that ringed around his cock felt amazing. And with how slow he was going- at least at first -It felt like I was getting messages from the inside. Any words I had to say were caught up in my throat the moment he pushed further. 

His head leaned forward again to get a good look at me, and when he saw nothing but pleasure and red hues upon my face, he smirked again, showing even more teeth than last time, if that was even possible. 

"Really getting into it, aren't you? How's my cock feel, human? Tell me." 

"It feels… It feels…"

"Hmm? Can't hear you." He replies, jerking himself forward and back again, making it even harder for me to answer, especially since I'm already so close. "Speak up." 

"It feels-Nnng!” I yelp, trying to get a word out “It feels... Amazing. You feel amazing." I finally get out, before turning into a squirming mess under his touch. 

He hums upon hearing my praise. It's low, but I can definitely hear it since he's so close. "Let me hear just how ' **amazing** ' I am then. Moan for me. Not too loud of course, but let me hear it. I want to hear you moan." 

So I do. And it's so shameless that even I can't believe I'm making those noises, but his dick is hitting every possible spot inside me and I just can't help it. He thrusts again, and I don't know what he does but my eyes roll back to my head in bliss and I'm at my limit. 

I burst right there, seed dripping down onto the bed in staggered lengths.

"Well good for you," Ridley says, sarcastically "but I'm not done yet. Get ready, things are gonna get a little faster now." 

I'm completely spent. I just had the biggest orgasm of my life, I'm out of breath, but he's still going, and it's more rapid now.

He slams into me, his one claw now having a much tighter grip on my back as the other gropes my thigh. He's breathing heavy now too, so I can tell he's close. 

With one final pull, he presses me up against him, filling me with as much of his cock as he could before he cums, releasing his odd, blue alien seed into me. 

It's a lot, but thankfully he pulls out before all of it can get inside of me, so it just spills onto the bed, mixing with mine, and making my amount look like a drop in bucket, comparatively. 

There's no afterglow, and there's no post-sex cuddles or anything even close to that, but I expected that, even if a small part of me hoped I was wrong. We both clean up, get dressed, and that's that.

“Take these with you.” He says, tossing the soiled bed sheet to me. I catch it before I know what it is, so I’m a little grossed out when I touch it. I don’t show it though. 

“Clean them. And if someone asks questions about it… Tell them you had a lonely night or something.”

I, of course, do what he says. 

Right before I leave though, he calls me and speaks. "I'll let you know if I ever wanna do this again. For now, just go to bed." 

I nod before leaving. There's a huge smile on my face as I head back to my cabin. 'Hopefully no one sees me and asks questions later' is all I can think, because it really won't go away. Things with Ridley are going further than I ever thought they would. I seriously just can't stop smiling. How dumb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see this continue, make sure to let me know! I've got the outline for this story planned out already, but I don't know how fast I'll update it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Start of Month 3** _

It’s been quite a while since my first time being intimate with Ridley, and things have drastically changed between us. 

We’re now in a relationship! ... Or at least, that’s what I prefer to call it. Our actual situation is much more rigid than what a relationship would usually entail. He even set up a whole bunch of rules I have to follow if I wanted to keep doing this with him. 

The rules were as follows; No touching outside his cabin. All talking while in the presence of other ship members must be _strictly_ work related. I didn’t get to initiate or ask for a meet-up. And under no circumstance was I allowed to even pretend like what was going on between us was in any way more than what it was. It was just sex.

When he told me these things, I couldn’t deny that I felt a little sad. It made sense for someone like him, and I wish I really could just look at it for what it was, but I couldn’t let go of that part of me that wanted this to be something more. An actual relationship.

Still, I didn’t want to mess up what I had going on now, so I agreed to his terms. 

And surprisingly, It didn’t take long for Ridley to start ignoring the very rules he made up. 

The first one to go was the “No touching rule.” He didn’t do anything too openly affectionate, but once in a while, when not many other people were around us, he’d put one of his large hands over my shoulder while asking me a question. It was discreet, and everyone else either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

The other one, was the “All talk must be work related” rule. He started breaking that one only recently. Again, it wasn’t like he was hardcore seducing me during my job, but there were a couple innuendos thrown in there sometimes. Things that only I would understand. 

It was a nice thing to see. Of course, _I_ would never think of breaking any of his rules, but to see him do it felt good. 

And I couldn't forget to mention the sex, which is pretty much the whole reason why he even kept me around. Whenever he wanted me, he would tell me “There’s something you need to check out with the ship.” As a sort of code-word.

At first, this always meant going to his cabin at the end of the day, but recently, he didn’t always want to wait. Kinda like right now. 

He had called me into his personal quarters to “discuss” something with him, although we both knew what that meant in this context. When I got to the door of his personal quarters, I stood still, waiting for the automatic doors to open.

I hear a mechanical clicking sound and the twin doors in front of me slide open. 

I've seen the Captain's room before. It's Ridley's, so he doesn't really care about how it looks. Plain, grey walls surrounded us on three sides, with one large window on Ridley's part of the room, which showed the stars and the endless black of space behind him. 

He's doing something on the screen in front of him, and doesn't seem to care when I first enter the room. So I wait around, with my hands shifting awkwardly at my sides. 

Eventually, he turns to me, those bright eyes analyzing me once again. 

"Uhh… Hi, Ridley." 

"Hello." He replies, his tone holding no emotion. 

With a few more swipes of the screen, he finishes whatever he was doing, and turns his full attention to me. "I suspect you already know why you're here." 

He remarks, as more of a statement than a question.

"I have a pretty good idea…" I reply, still not moving.

"Good… So why don't you move those human legs of yours over here, and we can get started." 

"Yes, Ridley." I respond, finally walking towards him. When I get close he turns his chair around, and motions me to go around. 

To my shock, when I do, I find that Ridley's already undressed from the bottom down. His member-which was still impressive even while flaccid-was flopped between his slender legs. 

Even though I've done this many times by this point, I still couldn't stop myself from gawking at it for a few seconds. 

Ridley smirks when he notices me staring. He always does. 

He leans back into his chair, resting one arm on the desk behind him, while beckoning me with the other. 

The sharp row of teeth in his viscously confident smile made my heart race. 

"Get to work, cadet." He ordered.

With haste, I'm on my knees. It's not my first time doing this, far from it at this point. Still, it's as exciting now as it was my first. 

I steadied myself, leaning forward and taking his still-emerging member into my hands. Even now, it's size was impressive.

I messaged it, gently, feeling it grow in my hands. I felt a tinge of pride swell up inside me, knowing that I could bring this reaction out of him.

Soon, he was at-mostly-full mast, and drops of milky-blue pre began to form at his tip. Once he was ready, I licked my lips, then pressed forward. 

I loved this part.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't become somewhat addicted to his taste over time. 

I was ready to lose myself in this again, until I felt long, slender fingers rest on my face; first with my hair, then down to my cheek. 

This was another development that had come over time. Although at first, Ridley only did it to shove my mouth further onto his cock. Recently, the action has become much softer. 

I looked up to him, his member still in my mouth. 

"You're getting better at this." He praised, his slender tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, clearly satisfied. 

His hand shifts again, to the side of my face. I can feel his sharp claws graze carefully across my skin. 

I can only imagine all the things Ridley's done with those claws. The same claws he was using now to hold me. 

"You haven't been practicing on your own, have you?" He teased. 

I pried myself from him for just a moment to answer. 

"Even if I wanted to, it's hard to find something as big as you." 

Ridley rumbled, his grin getting bigger. "Cute." He replied. "But I didn't tell you to stop."

"O-Oh, sorry…" 

"Mmm… I'll let it go for now, but only because you know how to work that mouth of yours so well. Now get back to it."

Without complaint, I gladly did as I was told, putting as much of his length into my mouth as I could. 

I moved, putting both my hands on each of Ridley's thighs and pushing forward.

"Ahh…" The Pirate Captain moaned, "There we go…" 

I love making him happy. Or at least, satisfied. I knew Ridley wouldn't use the word 'happy' to describe it himself. 

Working my tongue along his shift, and making sure to pay _extra_ attention to the more sensitive parts of him. I knew this part of him pretty well, I'd like to think.

"Always so hungry, aren't you." He says, his claws rubbing the back of my head again. "It's a good thing for the both of us that I allow you to do this so often." 

Even though I know he's the one who called me over here, I don't say anything about it. I'm occupied with something else at the moment. And judging by how much he was leaking, I was doing a pretty good job. 

He was most sensitive at his tip, and his base, so I made sure to only focus on those parts. 

Ridley was panting heavily at his point. I could see his powerful, slender form flexing with each breath as I peeked up from between his legs. 

"Almost… Keep…" He huffed, in a staggered rhythm. Both his hands were on me now, guiding me further onto his length, his motions getting more erratic with each breath. 

And in the next moment, he came. 

Blue, alien load shot from his shaft like a broken faucet. It would've completely drenched me if I didn't swallow most of it successfully. 

Compared to our first time, the amount he shot was less copious, but it was still more than the average man. I pulled away, beginning to wipe off the small amount that did get on me. 

"Awww… You looked good with that on. Added some charm." He spoke, his tone oozing with sarcasm. 

He then got up, cleaning himself off and putting his Captain's coat back on. 

I got up too, trying my best to act normal again after what we just did. I didn't want to seem attached.

Ridley seemed done with me. He got his fix, and was back to doing something on his screen. I was done here. Of course I wanted more, but this just how things were gonna be between us. 

I'd accepted this. 

I turned to walk out of the room, fixing myself up and tidying up my uniform. 

"And where are you going?" Ridley's voice piped up. 

"Uhh… Back to my post?" 

Ridley huffed, then crossed his arms. He stood there, looking at me with a scowl. 

I figured I'd done something wrong. Thankfully he spoke shortly after that thought crossed my mind. 

"Stay here." He said, finally. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Just… Sit over here. You can do your work on one of these computers instead, it'll be the same thing." 

I tried, but I couldn't suppress my smile this time. 

"O-Okay! Sure thing! Where do I sit?"

"...Over here." He repeated, pointing to an empty spot next to him. I eagerly accepted his invitation, taking hold of one of the many empty chairs and pulling it up to Ridley's desk. 

There's usually supposed to be a whole bunch of people in the Captain's room. That way, the Captain would always be free when something important came up. Ridley preferred solitude though. 

Usually. 

"This'll be better for us. If you stay here, you can simply wait for the right moment to leave, while still doing your job." 

I nodded. 

"That and… It'll just be better if none of the other crew members got near you right now." 

"Why?" 

"Because you reek of semen, and sex." He answered, bluntly. 

"Ah. Makes sense then."

He smirks, turning back to his screen. 

We both stay like that, doing our work in silence. Although I didn't mind the silence part. Being in Ridley's company was good enough for me. 

Still, I wouldn't mind having at least _some_ conversation. And maybe I was still on a high from just sucking him off and not immediately having to leave, but I felt like I could talk to him. And there was something I really wanted to know. 

"Hey… Ridley?"

Slowly, he turned his slender neck, and looked at me. "Yes?"

"How long were you sitting here without pants?" 

There's a pause, and for a second, I feel like I've overstepped my bounds. Then he snorts. 

"Only about five minutes. I was about to handle it myself, then I remembered you existed and decided I'd just call you in."

"How thoughtful of you, Captain Ridley."

"Hmph, with the way you were slobbering all over me awhile ago, I'd say I was doing you a favor."

I agreed. 

"Welp, can't argue with you there."

Then Ridley laughed. An actual laugh, and I felt my heart melt at the sound. 

"You know? For a human, you're decently tolerable." 

He commented before getting back to work. 

It was a throwaway comment. Something he most likely didn't even realize he said. 

Still, I repeated those words to myself for the rest of the day. All the way until I fell asleep. And once again, in my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the pacing here isn't too off. This slow-burn thing is kinda new to me. 
> 
> Next chapter there's gonna be some cuddling!... kind of.


End file.
